Easter Fun
by Built on the Horizon
Summary: Oneshot. Pointless fluff 10Rose involving an Easter egg hunt.


'I found a big one!' Rose shouted, tucking the novelty sized Easter egg under her arm.

'Ha!' the Doctor laughed, somewhere in the TARDIS. 'Already found two of them!'

'Yeah, well, I bet she's helping you!' Rose shouted back. The TARDIS rumbled in reply.

'Shame on you, Rose Tyler, you know as well as I do that she promised she'd play fair!'

Indeed she had. Earlier that morning, the TARDIS display screen had blinked violently, demanding attention. Gallifreyan text streamed across the screen and the Doctor translated for Rose. Basically, the TARDIS had materialized fifty Easter eggs of different sizes all over the ship and it was their job to find them in the next half an hour before they all disappear. Rose had forgotten about the Easter holiday, but the TARDIS had kept an onboard clock which alerted her to special dates, based on her biological clock, of course, no need to take it from her time period, seeing as she missed a year.

'You checked the living room yet?' The Doctor yelled down the hallway.

'Kinda.'

'What do you mean "kinda"?'

'Well, I "kinda" checked when I was heading for the kitchen.' Rose said, picking up three mini eggs that were hiding on the bookshelf.

There was a short silence, and then, 'Aha!' The Doctor said, victorious. 'I got another big one!'

'Oh, that's not fair!' Rose moaned.

'Well, you can't just "kinda" look for them.' The Doctor said. 'You gotta _try_.'

'I _am_ "trying."' Rose said. She scanned around the room. Finally, she saw her prize. A novelty sized, hollow chocolate egg wrapped in pink aluminium foil, balanced precariously on the top of the bookcase.

Rose grinned. She pulled up a chair and clambered on top of it, but no matter how much she stretched, she couldn't reach. She didn't dare try to climb up the bookcase itself, it looked to unsteady, and the chocolate would break if it hit the ground. If there was one thing Rose hated, it was a pre-cracked Easter egg.

Finally, she sighed if frustration. 'Doctor! I need your help!'

'Say what now?'

'I need your help.' Rose said slowly. 'I can't reach an egg.'

The Doctor stuck his head in the door. When he saw the egg she was trying to get, he grinned. 'If I help you get it down.' The Doctor said, licking his lips.' Can I have it?'

'No!' Rose said. 'I found it, its mine.'

'Oh.' The Doctor folded his arms and pouted. 'Then I won't help you.'

Rose stared at him with her biggest pleading face, while he stared back with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. They found this hilariously funny and both burst out laughing.

'Split.' They both nodded.

Rose got off the chair to let the Doctor try, but he couldn't reach it either.

'I swear she's doing it on purpose.' Rose muttered. The Doctor held out his hand to her. She stared at it, eyebrows raised.

'Come on.' The Doctor jerked his head. 'I'll lift you up.'

Grabbing onto his hand, she clambered up onto the chair with him.

The Doctor spun her around to face the bookshelf.

'Ready?' He asked, grabbing onto Rose's waist. Rose nodded mutely, very aware that the Doctor's cool hands were on her waist, thumbs on the small of her back. 'One.' His breath was cool on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. 'Two.' His hands tightened. 'Three.' He lifted her into the air. Stretching up, Rose managed to grab the edge of the chocolate treat. She tugged it down.

'Got it!' Rose said, triumphantly. Just as the Doctor was lowering her, the TARDIS lurched violently, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. The world spun for a moment, when it steaded itself, Rose realised the Doctor was above her, pinning her to the ground, His face was so close to her that she could feel his breath cascading over her face.

'Doctor.' She breathed. He stared down at her. At the same time, they both leaned in together, closing the gap between them and meeting in the middle. Neither of them cared about the broken Easter egg that lay two feet away.

The TARDIS chuckled quietly to herself. Roes was right, she wasn't playing fair.

She was playing matchmaker.

* * *

_Three guesses what made me think of this one!_

_So, what do you think? Please review, it lightens up my day!_


End file.
